Bambi III: Part 2
by strong man
Summary: Bambi and Ronno are now parents to four beautiful fawns and now the risk of Feline finding out is even greater so just now long can Bambi keep this up. Thumper and Flower confessed their love for each other and offer to babysit while the adults do on with their duties.


**_This is part 2 of Bambi 3._**

 ** _Description:_** I wanna apologize, this was suppose to come out earlier this month but I had to get personal things done so please don't be mad cause at least I'm loyal of trustworthy to my fan-base. Anyway I'm gonna go ahead and skip forward 64 years where the lovebird are all grown up.

 _ **Pairings:**_ Bambi/Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest/The Great King of the Forest, Friend Owl /Archimedes, Thumper/Flower **(Slash)**

* * *

Borto, Gina, Princess, and Lana were now 2 years old and were play-wrestling and laughing. The royal family all walked in on the fawns "Borto, what did we talk about wrestling.

He got off of Gina and walked towards his parents in shame "Someone could be hurt" He said after sighing.

Bambi smiled "Good, now run along and play with your sisters" Borto did as ordered from his mother. Ronno nuzzled under his mate's chin until his dad spoke causing them to part "Ronno, me and my mate are going to watch the hard" The Great King said hopping off.

"We'll be back shortly" The Great Prince announced before catching up with his mate. Ronno sighed like something was wrong with him, quickly his mate asked if he was okay. "I'm fine Bambi, I'm just thinking," He said looking at him and smiled. "Wanna talk about it? He asked.

Just then, Thumper and Flower can along to tell their friends some good news, but first, they greeted them. "What's new Thumper? Bambi asked. The rabbit and skunk looked at each other "We in love" Flower said putting his arm around Thumper. Yeah," Flower said cuddling up against him "Uh, whatever happened to that girl you were with? Bambi asked putting his head down to his level.

"I dumped her cause it turns out that I wasn't meant for her." He stated with his face drop "But then I reunited with Flower, and we instantly fell for each other.

Flower kissed his cheek "That's right. "Well, we have a favor to ask you two' Ronno said. "Sure, we'll be happy to," Thumper said after Flower got out of his space and stood beside him.

"That's good cause me and Ronno want to spend some time together so..." Bambi started but gave a clue to them. 'Hmmm, you want us to take care of your children? Thumper thought while rubbing his chin.

"Please, you're two of my best friends," Bambi said. Without hunch, Flower agreed then whistled for his own children to come, Thumper did the same.

"The two grown deer looked at each other. "Give us a minute," Bambi said, and they turned their backs to consult the issue "What do you think? Ronno whispered. "Well, to be honest, Thumper and Flower do seem responsible' Bambi said. "How do you know that? Ronno asked looking at him with a confused face.

"Duh, I spent time with them when I was younger' Bambi responded after rolling his eyes.

Ronno sighed "I was busy going after Feline," He said then they turned around. "Well? Thumper asked. "We've made a decision" Bambi smiled "Our children could use some playmates. "Is that a yes? Flower said hoping but not before their childhood friend gave his approval.

The rabbit and skunk had thanked the two before the children went off and Thumper and his mate followed them. Bambi noticed his mate was down in the dumps about his past so he comforted him "You okay? Bambi asked before licking his cheek.

"I don't know" Ronno had his head down for a few more before looking at his mate who was staring at him then unexpected knocked him to the ground. Bambi wondered why'd he do that until Ronno laid down beside him.

We should take about this " Ronno said looking up at the sky. "What, you mean about the past? His mate asked looking at him. "Yeah, but mostly it's cause I wanted to tell you that I was." he closed his eyes to take a breath then open them again "incredibly jealous of you.

"Really? He got up then his husband did the same "Yes, you had a perfect life." Ronno turned and walked slowly away from his lover with his ears tucked down.

"What do you mean? Bambi said looked dumbfounded." You were always happy and cheerful. "I only acted that way you make myself feel better," He said after sighing then Bambi walked beside him cause he felt Ronno started to become sad.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure that we can get through it," Bambi said after licking his cheek. Ronno looked at him, setting an emotional moment "I'm not sure you wanna hear about my life" He said looking down but Bambi stated that he wouldn't be standing here if he didn't care.

Ronno chuckled cause he got him at an impasse so he deeply sighed "Okay but brace yourself for what I'm about to tell you." I'm here for you" He reminded him before planting another lick on the cheek.

 **Start of Flashback:**

"When I was just a fawn, my life was pretty nightmarish, I was with my mother at the time when I heard my father running towards us. "I was worried when my dad said that something was wrong until I smelled something burning then my mother told me to run and to never look back" Ronno started to tear us "I was very scared and ran faster and faster until I saw a stump leading up to a cave, I had not choice but to go on inside. "It was dark inside, so I couldn't see until I fell down a little slide. I began to climb back up and witnessed the most horrible fate, there was fire spreading everywhere.

I feared for my life that my parents were supposedly dead, so I started to go look for them until I heard my mom and dad. They rushed inside the cave with me and cuddled up to me. "I felt like crying, but my mother comforted me saying that this will be our home from now on.

"I started to feel better that my family was alive, but I was still sad about all the animals that got killed in the fire.

 **End of Flashback:**

Ronno sniffed "I'm not perfect" He laid down in the grass crying "Ronno? Bambi slowly sat down and laid his head next to him "My father once told me to look towards the future, it doesn't matter what happened in the past, times have changed"

Ronno looked at his husband while still in his depressed state, and Bambi thought that was why he wanted to get with Feline so badly, he didn't want to suffer the pain anymore. Bambi began to feel bad to him as a tear struck his left eye.

He laid his head on top of his and remembered when he lost his mother, he was torn apart cause they were so close. Bambi continued to lay there in the grass with Ronno to aid his sorrows.

 _ **Emotional chapter here so please don't cry and I bet your wondering why I'm pairing Thumper and Flower together, well it's kinda obvious plus the girl rabbit was too flirty and seductive.**_

 _ **Edited by Grammerly.**_


End file.
